The Next Generation
by Julz C
Summary: Will and Jack must spring back into action...But each with their own CHILDREN!
1. The Return

Hey everyone… Well, this is my story… I've been working on it since POTC came out… keep in mind, they are not edited, so I edit them really fast before I save them onto the computer, being that they are on paper.  And I CAN'T WAIT TO LOAD CHAPTER 3. It's really exciting. I hope you like my story. Please R&R! Thanks.

Pirates of the Caribbean

The next generation

Chapter one

"Wake up Sparrow." A bitter, yet very sweet voice echoed through out Jacks ears. A bit on an overhang, the long haired man sat up against the stolen ships steering wheel, where he had passed out. 'His' Ship was rather small for a ship, but it did well enough for him. The body of the ship was simply green wood, with golden detail, like the mermaid in the front of the ship, and all the doors.

A figure was standing above Jack, with champagne blonde hair that was tied back into a French braid, with a bandana similar to his. A long, white peasant shirt sat well on her body and with a leather vest over it. Brown breeches were covered mostly by tall boots, and large golden hoop earrings dangled pleasantly. Her sharp hazel eyes gazed into his softly, before her slender face tilted and smiled. The sun cast an eerie glow upon their faces, as it rose from the horizon. The blonde haired girl shook her head, laughing, and walked away slowly, into the captain's cabin. Jack stood up and balanced himself out against the steering wheel then followed after clumsily.

The girl sat upon a cushion of green material in the window seat, looking around the room, with walls detailed of cherry wood. Pictures of people that she would never recognize were hung up proudly on the wall. Jack strode in, in a drunk fashion. He leaned himself against the doorway, eyes gently drifting in her direction.

"Have we met before?" Jack asked her questionably, a bloodshot tint gleaming in his hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I've known you for quite a while." The girl whispered, looking back out of the window. Jack looked surprised. "We just haven't seen each other in a while." She turned her face in his direction, her perfect skin gleaming off of the sun. Jack looked at her and her eyes then was silent, eyes large and mouth slightly agape. "C-C-Cecilia?" Shock lingered in his voice.  
"Yes father, I'm back..."


	2. Samuel & Samantha

Pirates of the Caribbean

The next generation

Chapter 2

Knock…Knock… Knock.

"What?" A voice snapped gently.

"Yes mother?" Another replied.

"Breakfast is served, Samuel and Samantha." Elizabeth, their mother, rest her head against the door and waited for a reply. Her brunette hair was perfectly put into a round, shaped bun. She wore a small dress with beautiful floral patterns. Her brown eyes shifted at the hallway of the manor, which had red carpets and beige walls with pictures of mayors upon them.

"What's for breakfast today?" The boy, Samuel, sat up. His shaggy brunette hair was soon shaken out of his eyes so he could rub them and wake up. He slipped on a pair of pants, then a shirt and stood up, stretching, and retrieving his shoes. The room that he and his sister slept in was very simple: two 4 post beds, each with maroon sheets. The walls were a grayish color. There was a beautiful window looking over the beach as well.  
"Crepes." His mother replied. Excited, Samuel jumped up onto his feet and pushed through the door. Elizabeth backed up, and smiled, as her son darted down the stairs. Elizabeth glanced into the room at Samantha. "Come on Darling, breakfast." Her mother smiled and nodded, walking down the stairs. Samantha yawned quickly, doing her hair gently and putting on a rose colored dress and shoes, and combing her hair before she desended down the stairs.

The minute Samantha set foot at the bottom of the stairs, she took a deep breath. Her house, which usually smelled like old perfume and yams, now smelled like delicious crepes. Maids and butlers scattered about, trying to please each family member in the mansion. Samantha walked into the kitchen and sat down next to her brother and began to eat.

Within minutes, both Samuel and Samantha were finished with their meal. Samuel began to walk out of the front door.

"Samuel, where are you going?" Samantha questioned her twin brother.

"Out and about town." He told her, continuing to turn slowly.

"Oh, please? Can I come too? I haven't breathed in the fresh air of the island in a while. Oh, please?" She begged gently.

"Yes, get ready. And I'll meet you out at the stables."

"Alright, thank you Samuel!" Samantha darted up the stairs, while Samuel exited the house. Samantha quickly got dressed and grabbed some money and headed out the door as well.


	3. Downtown Chaos

Pirates of the Caribbean

Chapter 3

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jack asked Cecilia gently.

"Yeah, I learned from you." She pointed out, shaking her head slightly.

"Now, that's where you want to park the ship." He pointed toward the little town ahead of them. Cecilia quickly swerved the boat.

"Okay, now, time to dock up."

------'--------,-------'---------(

Samantha clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth softly. The horse she was side saddled upon darted forth, leaving Samuel and his elegant bay thoroughbred stallion in the dust. Samantha giggled, and tossed her head. Her ferociously bouncy brunette ringlets sprung like springs. She patted her white Arabian mare softly, as people stared at her.

However, Samuel wanted to be the center of attention too, so he came along, his trimmed, but shaggy brunette hair billowing in the breeze. He smiled, laughing. "Beatcha." He laughed gently. Soon, the horses' hooves tapped against the cobblestone, as a signal that they were officially entered into the town. The town was beautiful, and very small for a town. The streets were cobblestone, and buildings hugged the rims of the streets. People of many different origins scurried about this town.

Samantha glanced at some people selling flowers. "Wait a moment, Samuel." She halted her horse and slid off, tying the horse up slowly.

"What? Flowers! It's mom and dad's 15th anniversary, isn't it?" He asked, obviously surprised. "I didn't see it coming." He mumbled.

Samantha approached the man that was tending to the flowers. The partially bald old man gave Samantha a warm smile. His clothes were raggedy, because he wasn't very wealthy. Pants hung over his boots, and simply a vest hugged his body.

"Good morning, Miss Turner." He bowed to her, and she giggled, flattered.

"Good morning, Mister Tom. I'd like a dozen roses please." She smiled at him. He handed her the flowers and in return, he received money. Suddenly… all was silent.

Hooves thundered in the distance. A gunshot was fired into the sky, as an old fat lady scurried down the hill. "Sparrow's back! With Cecilia!"


End file.
